


I Know Another Way

by pessen03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen, Implied Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 02x01. Sam knows how to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Another Way

“I know another way.” 

“I said we’ll look for a way to save your brother and I meant it,” John tried to explain to his youngest son.

“Dad, you don’t understand, I know a way to save him, and you are the one that’s going to do it,” Sam said solemnly. “Make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” John rasped. 

“You know what I mean. I’ve read about it, how to make a deal with a crossroads demon. You can trade your soul for anything, including Dean’s life.”

“I won’t allow you to sell your soul, Sam!” John barked. 

“I’m not,” Sam said calmly. “You are.”

John only stared at Sam. 

“You owe us this, dad. It’s your fault we’re even here!” Sam shouted. “You raised us to be soldiers in your war. You drove us from town to town, never letting us settle anywhere. We couldn’t stay in school long enough to get to know anyone, to date anyone or to do anything other than sitting in a crappy motel waiting for you to come back!”

“You know what is out there, son. I was only trying to protect you!” John screamed.

“And now you have to protect Dean!” Sam shouted back. “It’s because of you that Dean and I lived our lives with only each other, we’re dependent on each other.”

“I know you love your brother Sam, that’s not the issue, but we still might find another way.”

“You don’t understand, dad. I can’t live without Dean. Either you do this, trade your life for his, or I am. I won’t live without him, so the question is if you’re prepared to lose both of your sons?”

John was silent for a long time.

“If you do this, it will cancel out every bad decision you’ve ever made. I won’t say another bad thing about you or the way we lived,” Sam pleaded.

“Sammy...”

“We won’t give up until we’ve saved you from hell, I promise. Make the deal, dad. If not for me then for Dean. He deserves this after all he has done for you.”


End file.
